


无事生非

by huanqiuya



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 慎入mob抹布





	无事生非

PWP  
mob

泰德下课后搭了比尔的顺风车。他们去快餐店尽量一块把小组作业解决，然后就把泰德放在他爸的警局门口。  
“我以为你会有空，黛丝家开派对呢，老兄！”比尔说。  
“晚一点把，我爸要我下了课就来这里找他。”泰德遗憾地说。  
所以他们只好相互道别。  
前台的简朝泰德打招呼，告诉他警局的大部分人都出去了，洛根警长也是。泰德泄气地点点头，他打算先回家，可想到他爸肯定会怪他为什么不在这里等。权衡利弊后泰德决定去办公室里呆着。  
“你还记得是哪里吗？他们好像搬过一次办公室。”简关心地问。  
“呃，知道，我找得到。”泰德耸耸肩。“在四楼对吧。”  
“现在是六楼了。”  
“对，六楼，谢了，简。”

泰德在空荡的五楼逛了一圈，才来到六楼。和大通间的五楼不同，六楼被分割成很多个封闭的办公室，一扇扇灰色的门由走道两旁排开，而且还为来得及上门牌。  
泰德顺手打开他右手边的第一扇门，发现是档案室。他一扇扇去开，几个锁起来，一个是杂物房，一个是别人的办公室。就在他准备开下一扇的时候，有个高大的影子笼罩了他。  
“嘿，你在干嘛？”  
泰德回头发现是个不认识的警察，他愣了一下，没想到要怎么开口解释。不过对方打量着他，似乎认出来他是谁了。  
“你找洛根警长？”那个人笑笑，手指伸进警帽里挠挠浅金色短发。  
“呃，是的。”泰德有些感激地看着他。  
“不过他的办公室不在这层。”那人说。  
“可是……”  
金发警察转身，示意泰德跟上。泰德犹豫一秒，便跟着他来到过道另一侧的门边，这扇门半掩着，仿佛在等着那个警察回去。泰德看着他推开门，里面有一张不锈钢桌子，另一个陌生的警察正翘脚翻着杂志。  
“嘿，鲍勃，我发现这个家伙。”金发的警察朝那个看杂志的喊。“他应该是洛根的儿子。”  
泰德换了个角度站，看到里面还有一个稍年长的在角落安静地看报纸，完全不理会他们。  
“噢!看看你，长这么大了。”叫鲍勃的朝泰德露出笑容。他放下杂志，继续翘着脚，在那里晃着椅子。  
“现在没人在局里，都出去办事了。”鲍勃说。“艾德，告诉他，这需要多久？”  
“很长一段时间。”艾德把手搭在泰德的肩膀上，友好地捏捏。“为什么你不和我们一块坐坐呢？”他提示泰德。“一杯咖啡？”  
“我想不用了。”泰德感觉到艾德在他肩膀上使劲，似乎想拉他进去。他故意往后退一步，摆脱那只手。“我还是去我爸办公室呆着，免得他回来看不见我又开始发牢骚。”  
“嘿，他们要好长一段时间呢！”艾德也跟着出来，鲍勃在房间里笑着喊：“艾德你吓到他了！”  
泰德看着艾德摆出妥协的表情，心里松一口气，可是那双眼睛在帽子的阴影下一直发亮地粘在他身上令他感到很不舒服。  
“随你便，有事可以去找简。”说完他就进房间关门了。

当晚泰德在家里等来比尔，他们偷偷通电话，说黛丝把派对开到了镇里最大的那间酒吧。他们都笑着说不相信，结果一块半夜溜出来，小跑着抄近路去往热闹点。  
他们趁着热闹成功混了进去，一下子就认出学校的那帮人。酒吧很大，灯光闪烁还开着音乐，镇上几乎一半的年轻人都挤在这里。刚开始泰德还可以和比尔扯着嗓子对喊，到后面泰德就看不见他的好朋友了。  
“比尔？”泰德发现看不到熟人脸后朝某个方向喊，接着他撞进一个人的怀里。冰凉的液体洒在泰德身上，不算多，但令他打了颤。泰德很抱歉地转身，看到艾德有些惊讶地看着他。  
“哦，是你！”男人朝他露出标准的广告笑容，看起来一点都不在乎洒掉的半杯酒。  
“哦……嘿。”泰德后退，不过人群挤过来，把他们紧挨在一块。泰德抬头对艾德露出苦笑，可是男人把一只手绕到他腰上，搂着他。  
“和你朋友走散了是吗？”艾德超四周望望。“我刚好看到他们，带你过去吧。”  
“真的吗？”泰德露出笑容，他对刚才的表现有些内疚，没想到艾德人挺不错的。  
他们一并穿过最挤的人群，往松散昏暗的卡座过去。再多走几步泰德发觉这块位置他没来过，附近也没见到自己学校的人，而艾德正朝座位上那几个男人招手，其中一个是鲍勃。  
“嘿，看我带来谁！”艾德把泰德抓到他们面前。泰德看着鲍勃露出喝醉酒的笑脸。 “我想我还是回去吧。”泰德被那帮男人看得胃发紧。他挣脱开艾德，不过下一秒一个男人把他拉进卡座里。  
“坐下，不用着急，现在还早呢回去！”那个人热情地搂着他，艾德跟着坐进来，把泰德的出路断掉。  
“我怎么没见过洛根那家伙有这么好看的儿子？”有个人笑着说。泰德不觉得这是赞美，其他人则笑得很下流。 “告诉我你多大了？”  
“……17。”  
问话的男人和他邻座相互挑眉对视，觉得很新奇似的。泰德感到有人搂着他胳膊，手指在捏着他的肉。  
“我还是回去吧！”他焦急地说，可搂着他的人紧紧抱着他，还把脸凑过来，一股酒气贴在泰德脸上。  
“你说什么？”男人的语气变得不太一样。泰德看着他，然后为难地低下头。“我……想离开。”  
“离开？去哪里？”艾德也挨过来，他把滚烫的大手放在泰德腿上，在短裤下来回抚摸，若有若无地碰到男孩的裆部。泰德吓得不停眨眼睛，感到喉咙发凉，一时忘记要怎么说话，憋了半天才说出口。 “我想回家。”  
“怎么？回家告诉你爸半夜跑来酒吧玩？”  
泰德惊恐地瞪大眼睛。 “不！别告诉他，千万别！”泰德摇头，挣扎着要站起，艾德稍微加大力度就把他压回座位上。那只手直接穿进他裤腿，在他内裤附近摸索。泰德逃避地闭上眼睛，被陌生的触碰刺激得小腹颤抖，由脖子烫到脸颊。  
“你呆在这里，乖一点，你爸就不会知道你的事。”  
“可是……”  
旁边的男人开始亲他的脖子。泰德躲不开，因为有只手压着他，把他往那张嘴巴贴近。湿漉漉的热气弄的他难受，呼吸困难，心跳加快。他睁开眼睛后与对面的露骨眼神对视，男人只想看他如何被挑逗，不会出手帮他。泰德害怕地垂下视线，很快眼泪就模糊一切了。  
艾德的那只手抽出来，直接隔着裤子捂上他的裆部，用掌心摩擦。泰德呛了一口气，恐慌地呼吸。他紧紧抓着沙发布，感到自己无比脆弱，被两个男人夹着，不断往卡座里陷，满身都是不新鲜的酒气。  
“你看他哭了。”  
“真是个小可爱。”  
原先压着泰德脖子的手抓上他的头发，把他的头仰起，大家都看向他颤抖的脸和发红的嘴唇。  
“靠，打死我都不相信这是洛根的儿子，你看这张嘴巴。”  
“嘿，没有人试过你的嘴吗？”  
他们的问话把泰德吓出一身冷汗，而艾德一直揉着他的性器，力度却令泰德感到威胁和恶心，他只觉得压迫感不断，很多支粗壮的手指在捏揉着他。  
然后这些大人开始给他灌酒。  
泰德不小心喝进一点，被酒精的烈度烧到，他张大嘴呼吸，艾德就继续灌他。为了不被呛到，泰德又喝下了一大口。有个这个开端，他更加容易接受接下来的猛灌。他们给他啤酒，给他威士忌，给他一点伏特加。等到他神智不清以至于赖在某个男人怀里半眯眼睛砸着发光的嘴唇时，他们架着他离开了酒吧，来到后面没有人的停车场里。  
鲍勃的车停在那，他们开了车门，把泰德丢进去。男孩从酒精的灼烧里醒来，他朦胧地打量四周，被不远处的照明灯吸引，可是有人压上他的后背，把他全部盖实，手指有力地拉扯他的裤子，而且很快就全部扯下了。  
泰德反应过来他目前的困境。他迟钝的大脑凭着直觉要他离开这里，他努力往前爬，手搭在门把上，但是他已经很醉了，手指发抖，没有力气开门。  
身后的男人把他压住，他感到某些湿滑的东西在他的屁股上磨蹭，那双男人的手握着他的腰把他的胯部拱起，像一只伸懒腰的猫那样跪趴着。  
泰德知道什么事要发生了，他害怕得发抖，被酒精弄的晕头转向，身子还不住地发冷。  
“我……我不想这样。”他没力气抬头，坠拉着脑袋断断续续地说。  
“不，你会喜欢的。”艾德在他身上回答，并且插进手指给他扩张润滑。  
就算用了润滑剂，泰德还是感觉到自己受伤了，要不然他不会这么疼。这令他眼泪鼻涕直流，张着嘴却喘不上气地痉挛着，在很长一段时间里他保持不动，为了减少男人那只手带来的撕裂感。几个地方泰德被戳疼得难以忍受，他轻声喊出来，恐惧则让他牙关紧闭，一阵一阵发烧似的打颤。车外的人显然没有耐心，而艾德很心急，他最终还是简单地对泰德做了处理，把多余的润滑剂抹在他的腰上，然后握着自己的鸡巴慢慢塞进去。  
泰德哭出来，浑身紧绷得快要断掉。  
“艹！放松！”艾德退出来。他用力地推泰德，几乎把他的脸挤进皮质椅子里。可是泰德还是个孩子，也不会有这方面的经验，而且他现在又疼又怕，把头缩在肩膀里，高高隆起他的背，放在艾德两边的脚踝神经质地抽搐抖动。  
“你好了没有！”车外的声音有些模糊，有个男人来到泰德前方，把他的光完全挡住。  
“艹他妈的紧！”艾德吼，车外的人都笑起来。  
“看他的脸就知道还是个雏儿！”  
“这样的屁股不怕会操松的。”  
泰德面前的男人在不耐烦地拍车顶盖。  
“你个孬种，萎了就换我来！”他骂道。  
艾德瞪着他，然后又用力推了下泰德，再次提起他的腰，慢慢地挤开他细嫩的臀瓣，一点一点压进去。先是龟头那一点，逐渐顺着抽插的深入，艾德一边哼哼一边把泰德的大腿推得更开，抓着他白皙的臀瓣直到肉在他指缝间鼓起发红，以此借力往里挤。  
等他完全进入后，泰德疼得无法发出声音。他不敢乱动，艾德舒服地出口气，再次逐渐前后抽插起来。  
“该死的紧！”他吼道，一下下把泰德撞进座椅里，也把他的腰抓出淤紫的痕迹。  
艾德射在泰德的大腿上。他满意地喘着气，让出一半的位置，叫他的朋友上来看车里正神智不清啜泣的男孩，看他的穴口发红发胀，缓慢跳动着肌肉，收缩地渴望更多男人的阴茎。  
下一个人操得更大力，泰德在摇晃的车里颠簸不停，他好几次撞到车门上，无法稳住自己。接着那个男人射进他体内，多到他抽出来后立即涌出一股股精液，在泰德双腿间和身下与先前的汇成一滩。  
接下来的插入都十分顺利，男人把泰德翻过身，面对面操他。泰德试着去推开男人，结果被警告性地打了一巴掌。  
“停下……拜托……你弄疼我了。”泰德艰难地抓上男人的衣袖哀求，他试图坐起来，又被男人推回去。他头顶的车门被打开，艾德在光里面探进身子，双手压着他的肩膀，这样他就不会在狭窄的座椅里滑出去了，可以完全地被身下的男人插入抽出，撞得他胯骨生疼，腰杆发酸僵硬，大腿几近抽筋。他感到自己正在被火烧，却没有人理会他，他们只是不断地把他操进座椅里面，给他身上的火浇油。泰德的体型对比起他们还是太小，一个男人就可以完全挡住他，如果有人从远处看，只能看到一双颤抖修长的腿在一个长满毛的男人身下摊开，像任何小个子妓女一样不知廉耻。  
第四个人把泰德的双腿放在肩膀上，这样他可以进入得更深，也几乎把泰德在车厢里对折起来。泰德再次哭出来，因为那根阴茎太过粗大，顶进他的直肠感觉就像通进一根棍子。他无力地在两个男人间摇晃地啜泣，艾德防止他乱动所以将他双手抓得十指麻木发凉。  
“我想回家……”泰德抽泣着说。“拜托……停下，太疼了……我想回去。”  
“你别这么多屁话我们就可以很快结束。”正在操他的男人说，用力撞进泰德的双腿间，几乎连睾丸都贴上男孩的屁股。  
鲍勃进来的时候泰德似乎已经习惯了尺寸，或者因为精液的润滑，他只是在一片模糊的泪水中感到直肠里有东西在一进一出，把他抽得麻木。  
第六个人没有操他。当大伙开玩笑的时候那个男人只是看着躺在车里无法动弹的泰德，他的双腿大开着，布满抓痕，抑制不住地微微颤抖，那些精液把他下身弄得闪闪发亮，他上半身还穿着件体恤，也沾到不少。  
“我就算了，他看起来好脏。”那个男人皱眉，然后骂他的朋友们。“操你们的都不戴套的吗？”  
男人们围着车大笑，泰德难受地偏过头，发现自己没办法再哭出来，他的眼眶已经干疼了一段时间。  
“让他给你口。”艾德把泰德推坐起，他不断地往前推，令男孩变成朝第六个男人跪坐的姿势。  
“艹你的，他咬我怎么办，他看起来就是没技术的那种婊子！”  
“你别这么多废话。”艾德也跟着爬进车里，他来到泰德的后背，胸膛紧贴着他，一手夹着泰德的下颚骨，把他的下巴掐开。  
这下最后那个人满意了。他拉开裤拉链，把半勃的阴茎拍在泰德潮红的脸上。泰德闭上眼睛，他尽量不去呼吸，口水开始从嘴巴里流出来，弄湿艾德的手。他感到龟头在他脸上乱戳，最后带着一股热量捅进他的嘴里。  
泰德想闭嘴，那只手越发用力地掐他，而当泰德稍微挣扎的时候，体内的精液又一股股流了出来，沾在他的脚后跟上。  
那根鸡巴因为角度的关系不断摩擦着泰德的舌头，越来越后，戳捅着他的喉咙。泰德做出干呕的反应，而那个人直接抓上泰德的头发把他往前扯，硬是将阴茎彻底插进泰德的喉咙，被抽搐的紧缩感爽得跳动了几下。他拉开泰德，又压回去，胯部撞着男孩的脸，最后射满他的嘴巴，糊上他的眼睛。  
在他拉上拉链时泰德不断地呕吐，只咳出一点东西。他身后的艾德性致上来，再次搂着他的腰，借着润滑又一次地操他。  
泰德被撞得晃动，有人抓住他的脑袋，掰开他发麻肿胀的嘴巴，把那根操过泰德下体的阴茎塞进去，然后发出满足的赞叹声。  
当一切结束时泰德还无法找回他的内裤。那些男人给他套回裤子，什么也不清理，像来的时候那样把他架回酒吧卡座。他们将他放在卡座中间，揉捏他湿漉漉的屁股，探进裤子里用三根手指操他，与此同时又开始不断灌他酒。  
后来他们试着把他的裤子脱到大腿上，当即来一发骑乘，好玩地把泰德颠得发出带有哭腔的呻吟。

比尔看着一个陌生人把泰德架过来，他惊讶于泰德已经醉了，而且看起来一团糟。  
“抱歉，我刚才把酒散在你朋友身上了。”金发的陌生人说。  
比尔只好接过泰德，对男人表示感谢。他苦恼地看着泰德，说：“天哪，老兄，你爸肯定会杀了我。”

END


End file.
